


The Older I Get (Will I get over it?)

by Wolvesta



Series: Wolf’s Den of 9-1-1 Stories [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Sister Maddie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Maddie is a great sister, Men Crying, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape is not described but the aftermath of it is, Trigger Warnings, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: Prompt: It’s been months and the team is still angry at Buck. After a particularly bad call, everyone is ordered to counseling. Buck hesitantly asks if he can talk to a man instead of a woman. Bobby presses for an explanation and everyone is stunned and horrified when Buck reveals what happened with the counselor in season 1. The team is shattered that Buck thinks they’ll hate him even more now. Bobby sicks Athena on the counselor and other men come forward. Eddie takes all care of Buck and team mends.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Wolf’s Den of 9-1-1 Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551724
Comments: 11
Kudos: 681





	The Older I Get (Will I get over it?)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know then it would hurt like this,  
> but I think  
> The older I get  
> Maybe I'll get over it  
> It's been way too long for the times we missed  
> I can't believe it still hurts like this  
> -The Older I Get by Skillet

_Things haven’t been easy lately…but when have they ever?_

It’s the 2nd anniversary of the roller coaster incident and it is playing on the news. Buck had walked into the loft that morning, intending to grab a cup of coffee before he starts on his morning chores. He hoped to avoid everyone in the morning because that is when they are the most cranky and everyone happens to be waiting for breakfast. He hopes by coming early, he can grab something small without anyone noticing. But no such luck.

Hen, Chim, Eddie, Bobby and a handful of others are watching the news and lounging around the area. And that’s when Buck hears Taylor Kelly on the news. She highlights that today marks the second anniversary of Devin’s death on the roller coaster. Buck hadn’t forgotten about that kid, he knows what it’s like to be in that position. Buck takes a risk and glances at the TV but instantly backtracks when he sees the others staring at him. He takes his leave pretty quickly after that, ignoring the calling of his name. He doesn’t need to hear their pity. He knows they are still pissed about the lawsuit, even though it’s been a month and everyone is beginning to move on with their issues, he feels stuck. Eddie had just come clean to the team about his street-fighting habits and while Buck wanted to press for an explanation, he left it alone and went about his business. Hen is getting some counseling about Evelyn and Chim is being a rock for Maddie. With no one to help him, he’s forced to think about Devin. Not so much on how he couldn’t help him, but on what happened after.

He had buried that part of his Buck 1.0 for a long time and thought he was getting over it, but now this is stirring up some old memories. Ones that he would rather forget. He thought he was over it since he was older now. He knew what that woman did to him was unprofessional and basically against the law. He knows that it is legally rape, but would anyone believe him?

After all, women can’t rape men...

_Right?_

Then why did he feel so dirty afterward? When it was all said and done, he couldn’t get clean no matter how long he spent in the shower. He felt so horrible afterward, he felt scared, embarrassed and out of control. He knows he was a fuck-boy back then….did he deserve it? He would never do that to another person though, he knows NO means NO, regardless of the situation and he said no…does that only apply for women to men?

_He never gets to answer this question when the alarm rings._

{~}{~}

It was a horrible call and took longer than expected. A worried sister called 9-1-1 when her brother had locked himself in the bathroom and no one had heard of him for almost three hours. When Buck and the others got there, they broke down the door and everyone wanted to be sick. They came upon a gruesome scene that they wouldn’t forget. The kid was on the floor and there was blood everywhere.

_He was gone long before the sister called 9-1-1_

The sister and parents were hysterical when they saw the coroner picking up the body and zipping it in a black bag. The mother cried and tried to follow while screaming for her baby. The second 118 team was tasked with cleaning up the blood and it was easier said than done.

_It was everywhere_

The wooden floors seemed to have absorbed it and no matter how hard Buck scrubbed, the blood seemed to have seeped in the cracks of the wood. The once pristine white walls were now a copper color and Buck, despite his height, had a hard time reaching the blood on the ceiling. Once the police have collected statements from the responding team and family of the victim.

The 118 climbs into their truck and quietly head back to the station. The call weighs so heavily on Buck’s mind and knows he’ll be getting nightmares of this.

{~}{~}

No one says anything for what seems like a long while. They robotically took off their gear, put them in their respective lockers, and slowly made their way to the loft. Bobby knows that he should get started on lunch, but he can’t bring himself to move up from his recliner. He was supposed to make pasta but he doesn’t think his team can eat anything red for a while.

After what seems like a long time, Bobby hears someone coming up the stairs and sees the Chief enter the loft. She briefly addresses the crew and hands some papers to Bobby and takes her to leave. He takes a breath and sorts through the papers.

“Well everyone, the chief has mandated that we go to some therapy sessions about this,” Bobby states to everyone who is in the loft. They don’t say anything but they nod their heads in understanding. He looks at the papers in his hands and sees that each person has a specific therapist and he hands them to the respective person. When Buck sees who his therapist is, his hands begin to shake as he reads who his assigned therapist is.

_Dr. Wells_

“Um, Bobby?”

“What?” Bobby answers and Buck can hear the annoyance and it makes him regret saying anything at all.

“C-can I please have a different therapist? M-maybe a male one?”

“Why?” Buck wishes he didn’t have to explain.

“Because…please?” Buck is getting desperate at this point.

“No Buck, I’m not going to give you what you want just because you ask for it-“ Buck knows Bobby isn’t just talking about the therapist. “Until you give me a legitimate reason as to why. Now, why do you want a different therapist?” Bobby asks, his voice getting a little louder than intended and Buck can see the other looking at him in concern.

“Because if I get a male therapist I know he won’t force me to have sex with him!” Buck says slamming his hands on the table in front of him to emphasize his point but regrets it immediately when everyone looks at him. Usually, he doesn’t mind having all eyes on him but now he wishes he was anywhere but here. He sees lips moving but he can’t hear over the blood rushing over his ears. He feels his breath begin to pick up and his heart racing, he feels a vibration on his watch and sees that it’s time for him to clock out. The wall clock chimes and it momentarily distracts them and he bolts it to the locker room.

He can’t bring himself to grab his stuff, so he goes to the bathroom and slides down in one of the private stalls and tries to get his breathing under control. He unconsciously pulls out his phone and is dialing a number that seems to be etched into his memory. A voice answers on the third ring.

“What’s the word hummingbird?” is the immediate answer, but when Buck doesn’t respond the voice on the other line speaks again. “Buck you there?” The only response is his labored breathing.

“M-Maddie” the name comes out in almost a whine and his voice breaks at the end of the word.

“Buck? I’m here…what is it, little brother? What can I do for you?” Maddie asks in a concerned voice that can only belong to his sister.

“C-can I get a ride home? I don’t think I can drive right now…” Buck manages to wheeze out.

“I’m on my way Buck, just breathe ok? I’m coming to get you. Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

L-later...I just need to get out of here” Buck says as he drops the phone onto the tile floor and he tucks his head back into his arms. He knows he should leave this position soon because he’s been in this position before. He knows that if he stays like this, he will spiral deeper and deeper into his mind and he knows that is not a safe place to be. He hears someone come into the bathroom and he hopes that they will leave him alone, but no such luck. He hears a soft knocking on the stall door and he doesn’t answer at first. Hoping the person will just go away.

“Buck, it’s me, Eddie, please open the door,” Eddie says in a gentle voice, it's the one he hasn’t heard in a long time and it tugs at his heartstrings that it’s the first time he’s heard it since the whole mess with the lawsuit and it hurts. He feels tears beginning to pool in his eyes and quickly wipes them away.

“Go away...I can’t be around you right now”

“Buck please, you shouldn’t be alone right now”

“I can’t...I can’t...please just go away…” Eddie is about to say something else but he hears someone else come into the bathroom and Buck hears Eddie struggling and he knows he was dragged out of the bathroom. He hears a set of heels and he knows it’s Maddie.

“Buck? It’s Maddie, I’m here now. You can come out now...but only if you're ready. I’m right here ok?” Maddie says and he looks over as she sees her sliding down the wall of the other side of the door. “I’ll wait right here until you’re ready to come out ok?”

“Maddie…” Buck says, his voice thick with emotions and Maddie simply sticks her hand under the stall for him to take and he does. He latches on and wipes his tears away, he can’t break down completely, not with his team still in the same building. But he can’t help it.

“Do you think you can tell me what’s going on Buck?” He takes a shaky breath to try and steady his nerves.

“There was a bad call today...he was gone long before his family called us. And the chief wants us to go to a therapy session...but I don’t want to-”

“Buck, you know that you can't get out of therapy”

“I know that Maddie but I don’t want to go to therapy with that doctor again...I don’t want to be given another ultimatum…”

“Buck...I need you to tell me what happened.” Maddie asks in a demanding but gentle voice.

“I can’t...they’re going to hate me...they already do. I can’t do it Mads” Buck says in a broken voice and Maddie can feel herself tearing up. She thinks she has a clear idea of what happened, but she prays to whoever is listening that it wasn’t true. That her little brother wasn’t subjected to something like that. She feels Buck squeeze her hand and she hears the rattle of the stall door being unlocked and she sees Buck’s red-rimmed eyes and she knows the truth. She wraps her arm around his shoulder and pulls him next to her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Maddie asks as a tear makes its way down her face.

“You weren’t here when it happened. You were still in Hershey with him” They both knew who he was, but it still made Maddie feel sorry that she wasn’t there for him. “I honestly forgot about it until today. On the news, it showed Devin’s death and while that still hurts a little, it made me remember the aftermath of it all and after today...I’m her assigned client. The first time I went to see her, everything was going so good but then she put her hand on my knee. I recognized her from my Facebook. She climbed over me and when I asked her to get off, she said-” Buck cut himself off as he remembered her words spoken in a soft yet intimidating voice.

 _“If you want to keep your job, then you’ll let this happen_ ”

“And when it was all done, she kicked me out and said to delete my Facebook” Buck said as the back of his head hit the wall, hoping he can keep the tears at bay. He swallows thickly and closes his eyes.

“Buck...I’m so sorry,” Maddie says as she pulls him closer to her. After what seems like a long time, Buck sniffs and starts to get up.

“I wanna go home…” Buck says as he sighs, still looking at the ground. Maddie smiles sadly and stands up herself.

“Come on, the car is outside,” Maddie says linking her arms under his shoulder and leads him outside. He prays to not bump into anyone on his team. He knows they hate him and he just wants to go home and sleep But no such luck, or at least a little bit because the person he bumps into outside is Athena.

“Hey Buckaroo, how you doing sweetie?” Athena asks in a rare but motherly voice. She slowly puts her hand on his shoulder and he leans into it.

“I’m ok...well- least I will be...not now but soon”

“Well when you’re feeling up to it, I need to talk to you ok? But only when your ready ok?” Athena says giving a small smile and bringing him in for a hug. Buck’s eyes widen as he finds himself sagging and he wraps his arms around Athena. He lets out a small cry when she tightens her hold and runs one of her hands up and down his back. He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, but when he pulls away, he sees the others looking down at him over the railings and he ducks his head as Maddie leads him outside.

{~}{~}

Athena comes into the station with all her nerves on end. Even as a sergeant, she still has to remain calm and collected on the outside, but she is worried. Bobby called her and asked him to come to the station as soon as she can. When she pulled into the station, she made her way up to the loft where her husband was and was about to greet him but she took one look at everyone and knew something serious happened. The nail in the coffin is when Bobby sees her and addresses her.

“Sergeant Grant, thank you for coming so quickly.” Athena wishes she could deny the slight pick up in her heartbeat at her full title.

“What happened Captain?” She asked equally as serious.

“It’s Buck...and you’re not going to like it,” Bobby says and Athena knows that something bad has happened when she can see the guilt in Bobby’s eyes. And she felt her blood boil in rage at the fucking therapist who dare hurt him that way. She takes down the statement and as she goes to look for Buck, she finds him coming out of the bathroom with his sister in tow. She doesn’t hesitate to give him one of her motherly hugs. She hopes that he can feel the love and support through it. When she makes sure that Buck is in the car, she turns around to go back to her car but is stopped when another firefighter stops her.

“Um excuse me sergeant?” asks a voice from behind her. She turns around and sees three other men, looking hesitant.

“Yes? What can I do for you?” asks Athena in her police voice.

“T-there’s something you need to know.”

{~}{~}

Maddie unlocked the door to Buck’s apartment and she ushers him to the couch and puts a blanket over him. She goes to the kitchen and Buck could hear her rummaging through his kitchen and when he looks over, she is digging for something inside her purse. He sighs as she starts to come back over to the living room and puts something in his hands.

“Here, it’s dark chocolate, eat. I’m making some tea for you. Just try and relax little bro” After the water is boiling, Maddie pours it in a cup and mixes some turmeric flakes with chamomile tea. She carefully set the cup down on the table in front of him.

“Drink it when you finish the chocolate. It can help you relax and maybe then you can-” Maddie is interrupted when she hears her phone ring. When Maddie goes to answer the phone in the kitchen, Buck takes a sip of tea and he can feel a little bit of the tension leave his shoulders as he sinks further into the couch. He hears Maddie come back over and he sees the hesitation and tears in her eyes.

“Maddie? What is it?” Buck asks in concern.

“I-I have to go back to work Buck...they’re short-handed because Josh is out sick, Cassandra is out on maternity leave and Paul is on his honeymoon”

“That’s it?” Buck asks in a small smile.

“I don’t want to leave you alone...not when you’re like this” Maddie says as she shakes her head. Buck smiles and stands up, engulfing her in a hug.

“It’s ok Maddie. I’ll be fine, I’ll call Athena and she can come over after her shift. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“I”m so sorry Buck. I wish I didn’t have to leave you” Maddie says with genuine regret in her voice and it tugs at Buck’s heartstrings.

“It’s ok Mads. I’ll be fine” Maddie nods against Buck’s chest and she squeezes him one last time before kissing him on the cheek.

“Love you, little bro”

“Love you too big sis” Buck waves at her until she enters the elevator and he drops his smile and slams the door shut. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s glad Maddie is gone, only because he doesn’t want her to see him like this. Even though she’s seen him in worse conditions, he still doesn’t want her here while he’s in his head.

{~}{~}

Eddie waits for Buck to answer the door until knocking again. He waits for about five minutes until he uses his spare key to Buck’s apartment. Eddie knows that Buck probably doesn’t want to see anyone right now, but he shouldn’t be alone during this whole thing. Eddie wants to be there for Buck...at least if he’ll let him. Eddie has been a real asshole to Buck lately, and he knows that he has so much to make up for, but he hopes that being there for Buck is a step in the right direction. He opens the door and calls out for Buck, but when no answer comes out, he looks up to the bedroom and sees the light spilling from the cracked door. Eddie slowly makes his way up to the bathroom.

He gently knocks on the door and slightly panics when he doesn’t hear an answer. He opens the door and sees Buck in the bathtub with his head in his arms and letting the shower wash over him. Eddie knocks again, this time a little more forceful and Buck simply looks over to Eddie and it hurts. Eddie can see the red-rimmed eyes and Buck’s blotchy skin. The water washes the tears away but Eddie knows it won’t help the pain inside.

Eddie slowly walks towards Buck and sits at the edge of the bathtub. He can see that Buck still has his boxers on and he can feel the water has grown cold.

“Buck? Can you hear me?” Eddie asks in a low voice, hoping not to startle him. “Can you raise your head if you can hear me?” Eddie waits and is about to ask again but feels relief when Buck raises his head to look ahead.

“I’m going to turn off the water now ok?” Eddie leans forward to turn the shower dial to off but is stopped when Buck tugs on his sleeve.

“D-don’t. Please don’t turn it off” Buck looks up at him and Eddie can see the clear pain in his eyes.

“Buck..the water is cold now, you’ll get sick” Eddie tells him gently.

“It’s the only way I’ll get clean…” Eddie feels his heartbreak when he hears this. No one deserved to feel this way, least of all Buck. Eddie slowly places his hand on top of Buck’s head and runs his fingers through the wet hair.

“It’s ok Buck, she can’t hurt you anymore,” Buck says nothing and Eddie worries it hasn’t gotten through to him, but he hears Buck sigh and leans into the touch. Eddie smiles at this and leans forward again to turn off the water like he originally planned. Eddie grabs a towel from the rack and wraps it around Buck’s shoulders.

“Wait here. Let me find you something to wear” Eddie gently squeezes Buck’s neck and gets up to rummage through his drawers. In the end, Eddie pulls out a crew neck sweater and some flannel pants. He leaves them on the bed as he goes back into the bathroom and lets himself have a little smile when he sees Buck is no longer on the bathtub but is sitting on the toilet with new dry boxers, but is still wet. Eddie moves slowly in front of Buck, so as not to startle him.

“Hey, Buck? I’m going to help you get dressed ok?”

“…Why?”

“Because you look like you're about to kneel over from exhaustion. Don't worry, just try to relax.” Eddie gently grabs Buck’s shoulders and guides him to the bedroom. Eddie gently takes the towel from where the sink where it was tossed. He uses the fluffy towel to gently dry Buck off, using the same gentleness that he would when Christopher was still a baby. Once he’s done drying Buck off, he slips on the clothes that he gathered earlier on Buck and ran the towel through his hair.

“Here, lie down” Eddie has to gently coax Buck to get in his bed and when he does, Eddie pulls the blankets over Buck. “There, that should be better…” Eddie runs his fingers through the now curly hair for a little while until he can see Buck’s eyes fluttering to sleep. Eddie lets himself have a small smile as he sees Buck falling asleep and is about to leave but is stopped when he feels a hand on his sleeve. He looks down at the person on the bed and feels a pang of sadness when he sees the anguish and pleading in the expressive eyes.

“I’m here. What is it?” Buck doesn’t say anything, he simply holds the gaze and widens his eyes a little bit, hoping that Eddie gets the message loud and clear. And he does as he sheds his clothes and changes into the spares he keeps in Buck’s drawers.

“I’ll be right back ok?” The grip reappears on his wrist as he goes to leave and Eddie understands as he bends down to kiss Buck on the forehead. Buck blinks at the contact. “I promise I’ll be right back. I promise Buck.” Eddie holds the kiss for a little bit longer then pulls away. Eddie goes down the stairs to the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water and goes back to bed. Before climbing in, he coaxes Buck to hydrate and after downing half of the water, Eddie climbs into the bed. He’s about to ask Buck if this is ok, but he can see Buck’s questioning eyes through the moonlight filtering through the windows.

“Come here Buck, it’s ok,” Eddie says before Buck slides over to him. Eddie immediately wraps his arms around Buck as he moves closer to him. After basking in the silence for a while, Eddie then speaks.

“Buck…”

“Yes?” Buck responds quietly and hesitantly.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when it happened…”

“This happened way before you even started Eddie, it’s ok,” Buck says and he feels Eddie hug him a little tighter.

“Still...I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you lately,” Eddie says and Buck doesn’t say anything for a long time, and Eddie would think he went to sleep but he could feel the uneven breathing. “Buck? Say something”

“Are you only doing this because of what happened?” asks Buck and it stings Eddie knowing that he is the reason for the self-doubt.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while, I just didn’t know how and I felt like I had to get myself together before talking to you. I’m still angry-” Eddie is cut off when Buck tenses in his arms and starts to pull away. “No don’t do that. I’m not angry at you, I promise I’m not. I’m still just angry at myself and how things have played out so far. I didn’t mean to ignore you, Buck, I was just trying to work on my anger before I talked to you. I didn’t want things to end up bad between us. But that’s still no excuse for ignoring you and treating you like shit. I’m sorry. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be right here by your side no matter what...if you still want to be with me that is. I know I have a lot to make up for and-” Eddie is cut off when Buck throws his arms around Eddie and squeezes him tight. Eddie lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“It’s ok Eddie...you’re here now…” Eddie wants to cry at how big of a heart Buck has and how lucky he is to call someone as kind as Buck his. Eddie slides his hands up to Buck’s face and cups it to look at him in the eye.

“Forgive me? You don’t have to fully yet, and I know this whole thing has broken our trust, and that’s on me because you kept reaching out and I kept pushing away…” Eddie breaks eye contact and lowers his gaze in shame but looks up back up at Buck when he feels a hand on his face.

“We’re gonna be ok Eddie...I’m here.” Eddie smiles and kisses Buck on the forehead gently and lets his lips linger there for a moment before pulling away. Buck scoots closer to Eddie and is cuddled closer. After a little while, Eddie can still feel Buck is tense in his arms. He subconsciously runs his hands up and down his back.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Is everyone mad at me?” That causes Eddie’s hands to still and his heart to break. Buck didn’t know it but the second that he ran down the stairs, Hen looked one moment away from throwing up and Chim looked pale as a ghost. When Eddie looked to Bobby, it shook him to his core to see the usually calm and collected captain sitting in a chair with his hands shaking. Eddie desperately wanted to go to Buck but when he tried to enter the bathroom, Maddie pulled him out. Eddie closes his eyes to let one tear out and squeezes Buck impossibly tighter.

“No, they aren’t mad my love. I promise you they aren’t. They’re worried about you though. They wanted to come tonight but I wanted to come by first. Bobby said that we have the day off tomorrow and if it’s ok with you, they’ll stop by.”

“I cost the department one of its therapists.” Buck untangles himself from Eddie and sits up in bed, putting his face in his hands. “God this is all my fault...I-” Buck gets cut off when Eddie wraps his arms around Buck’s shoulders and pulls him into his side. He tangles one hand in Buck’s hair and the other around his waist.

“Shh no don’t blame yourself, Buck. Please don’t do that to yourself” Eddie rests his chin on top of Buck’s head. “This is not your fault. It’s hers. What she did was unprofessional, cruel, and was extremely out of line. And I hate to be the one to tell you this but you aren’t alone in this-”

“I know. I have you here”

“No-well yes you do. But some other men came forward. This therapist has done it to several men in our station alone. Athena will handle it, she knows what she’s doing. She has your back, just like Maddie does, and just like I do” during this, Eddie had been able to gently pull Buck back down to the bed with him and pull the blanket back over him.

“Sleep now min kärlek”

“What does that even mean?” Buck asks in a sleepy voice and Eddie smiles.

“It means _my love_ in Swedish”

{~}{~}

_Dr. Wells is found guilty on all counts of extortion and sexual assault._

When it was Buck’s turn to testify, he felt his blood go cold and he knew a panic attack was coming. At least it was if not for his family. He feels Eddie’s hand on his knee with his sister right next to him, squeezing his hand in encouragement. As he makes his way to the stand, he sees the encouraging faces of the others. They cleared the air before the hearing and they vowed to be there with him every step of the way.

When Dr. Wells is sentenced to prison, she sends a death glare at Buck and the others and Buck would feel horrible if not for Athena blocking her sight of him. Athena feels a sick satisfaction at the sentencing.

When Athena heard what happened to Buck, she wanted to tear into the therapist forever hurting one of her own that way and the feeling only amplified when others came forward. After the courtroom is cleared, Athena, in civilian clothing, sits down beside Buck and holds his hand as Eddie does the same. She can hear the relief in his breathing and when he can collect his thoughts. She offers to drive Buck home and is a little surprised when Eddie gets out of the car as well, but she shouldn’t be too surprised.

{~}{~}

The second the door closes, Buck sits down on the couch and pulls Eddie in for a tight hug.

“Thanks for being there for me”

“Always Buck. I’ll have your back any day” Eddie whispers in the quietness of the apartment and Buck smiles.

“I know you will” Buck leans forward, intending to kiss Eddie on the cheek but at the last second, Eddie turns his head and they lock lips instead. They don’t pull away and Eddie takes Buck’s face in his hands to cradle him close. When they pull away a little bit later, Eddie smiles at Buck as he runs his hands through his hair.

“I’m so proud of you mi amor. You did it” Buck tears up at this and Eddie simply kisses his tears away.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment!

Say hi to me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chitownwolf)! 

Other stories coming soon! Be patient w/me, please!

[National Sexual Assualt Hotline is available 24/7](https://www.google.com/search?q=national+sexual+assault+hotline&oq=nation&aqs=chrome.0.69i59j69i57j35i39l2j0l3j69i61.828j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8)

\- Stressed college student 


End file.
